L's letters Part 1
by A-no-messing
Summary: A fanfic story of life after L died in the eyes of his son... I do not own death note or L.
1. Chapter 1

This my second piece of work. Please enjoy! XD

L's letters- part 1.

22nd June 2011

Dear Daddy

It's been 7 years and 10 months since you died, it was mummy's birthday today, mummy said I am a grown up now, mummy cries a lot when I ask her about you, daddy, she cries a lot when I mention your name daddy, I never ask her about how you died she doesn't want to say, but daddy I know how you died.

You Died in a car crash, daddy, mummy says she was a month before she had me, daddy who were you? What did you do for a living daddy? When did you and mommy meet? I ask her but she never says anything.

I miss you daddy, mommy is sad when you're not around, I am doing really good at school daddy, are you proud of me?

I wish you could be here for me and mommy. When I say my prayers, and tell god to bless you daddy, mommy gets very emotional and upset, but I try to make her happy, but she's very upset that you died daddy.

Why did you leave us, daddy?

From Kyoto.

28TH March 2020

Dear Father,

I got an A+ on my art project, are you proud of me? Mum hasn't been acting herself lately, she's a little bit depressed that you're gone; I tend to visit your grave now and again leaving behind these letters and wishing that you could be here.

Last night mum started acting strangely, calling someone's name which totally confuses me, mum doesn't want me to go to state school, she wants me to go to the school that you went to dad, they teach you interesting stuff like how sitting in an position can bring up your ability to hear 40% more.

Mum now calls this person every night, just talking to this person when he is not there, I am starting to worry about her, like REALLY worry, I am scared that she might hurt herself and leave me alone in this hateful world.

"God sake L, why did you leave me with a child to look after?" There she goes again, rambling on to this person who I have no clue about, I am confused your name was Drake Willington, not L, What is she talking about?

I'm confused; will somebody tell me who you really are?

From your loving son, Kyoto Willington...

Part 2 Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

This my second piece of work. Please enjoy! XD

L's letters- part 1.

22nd June 2011

Dear Daddy

It's been 7 years and 10 months since you died, it was mummy's birthday today, mummy said I am a grown up now, mummy cries a lot when I ask her about you, daddy, she cries a lot when I mention your name daddy, I never ask her about how you died she doesn't want to say, but daddy I know how you died.

You Died in a car crash, daddy, mummy says she was a month before she had me, daddy who were you? What did you do for a living daddy? When did you and mommy meet? I ask her but she never says anything.

I miss you daddy, mommy is sad when you're not around, I am doing really good at school daddy, are you proud of me?

I wish you could be here for me and mommy. When I say my prayers, and tell god to bless you daddy, mommy gets very emotional and upset, but I try to make her happy, but she's very upset that you died daddy.

Why did you leave us, daddy?

From Kyoto.

28TH March 2020

Dear Father,

I got an A+ on my art project, are you proud of me? Mum hasn't been acting herself lately, she's a little bit depressed that you're gone; I tend to visit your grave now and again leaving behind these letters and wishing that you could be here.

Last night mum started acting strangely, calling someone's name which totally confuses me, mum doesn't want me to go to state school, she wants me to go to the school that you went to dad, they teach you interesting stuff like how sitting in an position can bring up your ability to hear 40% more.

Mum now calls this person every night, just talking to this person when he is not there, I am starting to worry about her, like REALLY worry, I am scared that she might hurt herself and leave me alone in this hateful world.

"God sake L, why did you leave me with a child to look after?" There she goes again, rambling on to this person who I have no clue about, I am confused your name was Drake Willington, not L, What is she talking about?

I'm confused; will somebody tell me who you really are?

From your loving son, Kyoto Willington...

Part 2 Coming soon!


End file.
